The present invention pertains generally to a hand held device for cleaning both sides of pliable strips of the type used in stores to provide a thermal barrier.
In wide use in grocery stores are curtains formed from clear plastic strips which permit the customer to view the goods and which allow removal of the goods from a cooled or refrigerated cabinet. Such curtains are widely used in various establishments to confine cooled air within a food or beverage storage area.
As the strips must be periodically cleaned, it has heretofore been necessary for a store employee to manually draw a saturated sponge or cloth over both sides of the strip while holding same taut with the remaining hand. Accordingly, such a cleaning effort is both time-consuming and often results in less than complete cleaning of the strip. As a large grocery store or supermarket will utilize several such curtains, the time spent in cleaning same can amount to several man-hours per month.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,718,141 is of interest in that it shows a tool for vacuuming Venetian blinds.